


Won't Find Another One

by Tricochet



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Jealous!Sara, Requested, featuring Zari eating chips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricochet/pseuds/Tricochet
Summary: Sara listens to Ava flirting with a woman on a mission.





	Won't Find Another One

Sara crosses her legs and looks over at Ava. She’s easily talking to her target and leaning forward. Sara takes a bite of her ice cream and chews it with more force than necessary. 

Ava pushes her hair behind her ear, but Sara identifies how she turns her microphone on. 

“You know, I can hear your angry chomping noises,” Ava says through the headpiece. She turns her head so her companion can’t see her speaking. 

Sara grunts. Ava turns back to the woman. 

Sara opens a line to Zari. “Why does Ava have to seduce this woman to get into her museum? Why can’t we just break in?”

“I explained this before,” Zari says. Sara can hear chips crunching in the background. She can’t make out a single word of the next part Zari says with the food in her mouth. 

“Could you repeat that?” Sara asks.

Zari hangs up. Sara goes back to staring at Ava and the museum curator. 

Ava looks back and catches her staring. She winks at Sara before she looks away.

“You’re cute when you’re jealous,” she says into the mic. 

Sara stares at the woman and makes a quiet growling noise. “Tell her to take a step back.”

Ava smiles at the target and says something. She walks over to Sara. 

“I got the key.”

“I’m glad,” Sara says. “Can we send Nate and Ray to actually do the breaking in to the museum?”

“You don’t have to be jealous,” Ava whispers. She couriers them back to the Waverider. 

“Straight to my room, huh?” Sara whispers, but she lets Ava kiss her.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this has been quite a week, so thanks to the anon who requested for their patience! I've had so much going on. Band auditions, English projects, and I'm leading a youth workshop at a LGBTQ event tomorrow. Wish me luck!


End file.
